Fear
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: Jace and Clary are training/making out and Clary decides to ask Jace what he fears. Add in a dash of Isabelle and an interrupted kiss, this is just an average day for the two. Post-COG, Pre-COFA Clace fluff for Valentine's Day. Rated T for teenagerness. Complete.


**A/N: Heya! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and I thought I'd cook up some fluff for my Mortal Instruments OTP! **

**P.S. If you like this, I recommend you go visit my TMI multi-chap, _Moments.  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series, and I am not Cassie Clare.**

* * *

><p>Jace smirked down at Clary, his girlfriend. It was still hard for Jace to believe that Clary was finally his girlfriend that any time he could, he referred to Clary as that. "All right," He said slowly, crouching down into a familiar fighting stance with ease. "I'll help you train. Just try not to get distracted by my attractiveness."<p>

Clary snorted and shook her head in mock-exasperation, making her red curls fly around. "Conceited as ever," She teased him lightly, before crouching down in a stance identical to Jace's. "Hand-to-hand combat or with daggers?"

Jace cocked his head to the side slightly as he pondered this. Hand-to-hand combat would give him more of an advantage, but in a dagger fight Clary could be more seriously hurt. "Hand-to-hand," He finally decided, looking down at her with another of his trademark smirks. "Back to the basics."

In the dim light of the training room, Clary looked more beautiful then ever. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously, and those lips that always proved to be Jace's undoing were curved up in a smile.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's going to be distracted?" Clary whispered, taking a step closer. The redhead was now close enough that if he wanted to, Jace could reach out and wrap his arms around her.

He resisted the urge though, because Clary needed to know how to defend herself. After all, Jace couldn't be her knight in shining Shadowhunter gear (because armor was just too damn heavy) all of the time.

"On your count," Clary told him. Her eyes had darkened just enough that Jace knew she was resisting the same urge as he was. "Don't go easy on me, or you'll have to fear my wrath."

Jace scoffed. Clary would never be able to hurt him because she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Your wrath?" He repeated skeptically, twirling one of Clary's ringlets around his finger absently. "I'm more scared of a bird defecating on my head."

Clary raised her eyebrows as she looked up at Jace mischievously. "Big bad Jace, afraid of a mere bird?" She teased him, stepping even closer so that their noses brushed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Jace looked down at her reprovingly. Clary was the only one except for Izzy and Alec who would be able to say something like that, and nor get hurt. "I'm not scared of a goddamned bird," He told her haughtily, lifting his chin. "I'm not scared of anything."

It was Clary's turn to scoff now, and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Everyone's afraid of something," She told Jace gently, bringing a freckled hand up to lightly trace Jace's jaw.

Jace knew what he was afraid of, but couldn't say, and decided to use Escape Plan B to distract Clary.. "Is that so?" Jace asked, leaning in closer so that their lips were almost brushing.

"Yes," Clary told him confidently. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth, and Jace knew she was tempted to abandon their conversation and just kiss him.

But Clary was nothing if she wasn't strong. "So if I win, you have to tell me what you fear," She said slyly, smirking up at him.

Jace hesitated before nodding. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Clary what he feared; after all, it was _her_. But the chances were that Jace would win the fight anyway. "Deal," Jace smirked. "And if I win, you have to kiss me."

Clary laughed, pushing Jace away from her. "'Cause I'd just hate to do that."

Jace smirked again. "Let's get started," He suggested succinctly. "One... two..."

"Three."

Clary swung her hand around towards Jace. He anticipated this move, though, and grabbed her wrist, twisting it slightly.

Clary used Jace's momentum to execute a backwards flip, purposely kicking Jace's restraining hand in the process. His grip on Clary loosened momentarily and Clary used this opportunity to pull her wrist free. Jace then rolled nimbly to his right to avoid her low kick. In her brief moment of distraction, Jace pulled her legs out from underneath her. Clary fell to the side, and Jace grabbed her around the waist to help break her fall. As soon as Clary was on the ground, Jace was on top of her, pinning her hands above her head and straddling her legs with his.

Jace grinned down at her; taking note of her flushed cheeks and watching her struggle in vain. He lowered his head slightly to whisper in her ear, laughing quietly to himself as he heard her breath hitch. "I believe that I win."

Clary's breath hitched again. "So kiss me, you idiot," She shot back at him.

Jace grinned again as he captured her lips with his and Clary instantly went pliant. Her hands, now released, twined around his neck as she pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. Jace's hands moved to Clary's hips just as she opened her mouth and twined her tongue around his.

Jace vaguely heard a delicate cough from across the room. He reluctantly pulled away from Clary and turned his head to see Izzy standing in the doorway, smirking.

Clary noticed Isabelle and flushed. "Oh… um, hi Izzy," She said abashedly.

Isabelle's smirk widened as she took in the two properly. "Well, it's clear I've just interrupted Jace Clary Sexy Time," She observed, winking subtly at Jace.

Jace glared at Isabelle. Why did someone always have to interrupt them? "Go away, Izzy," He said irritably, flipping his adopted sister the finger.

Isabelle just smirked and sauntered off. "Dinner's at seven!" She called through the door. "Alec will have to come up to get you if you're late!"

Jace groaned and got off of Clary quickly, holding a hand up to help her up (which she refused stubbornly).

His girlfriend looked as if she'd been thoroughly kissed, which made Jace smirk in satisfaction as he looked at her swollen lips.

"Rematch?" She asked him, breaking the silence.

"Aren't you afraid you'll lose?" Jace retorted, looking her up and down mischievously.

Clary rolled her now forest green eyes and swatted him on the arm lightly. "You wish," She shot back, crouching down into a fighting stance.

Jace copied her and beckoned her forwards tauntingly.

Clary made no move, and stood there for several moments.

Jace felt himself start to get distracted as he looked at her, taking in her lips, still swollen, and her dark, beautiful eyes. Abruptly, Clary shot her hands out and pushed Jace backwards. In Jace's brief unbalanced moment, Clary hooked her leg around his and tripped him.

Jace flailed in a very undignified manner and Clary used this opportunity to grab his sleeves to yank him down and fell to the floor with him.

As soon as they touched the floor, Clary was sitting on top of Jace and she was straddling his hips. "I win!" She sung out, smirking triumphantly down at her very disgruntled feeling boyfriend.

Jace's heart simultaneously dropped and shot up. "I- I went easy on you," Jace said, trying to muster as much dignity as one could when they were being sat upon (albeit sat upon by a very beautiful girl named Clary).

"Be that as it may," The redhead in question responded amusedly. "I still won. Which means you have to tell me what you fear."

Jace swallowed thickly. "Best two out of three?"

Clary laughed devilishly. "Nice try," She said dryly. "But you aren't getting out of this that easy."

Jace sighed in defeat. "Fine," He allowed, and paused briefly. " I guess... I guess I'm scared of you."

Clary's eyes widened comically. "Me?"

Jace nodded, smiling crookedly. "You," He confirmed. "At first, it was because I didn't know what to make of you. I'd never heard of a mundane that had the Sight before. Then, I started to have feelings for you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, or felt the way I feel about you towards anybody else. My feelings scared me... well, because-"

"To love is to destroy," Clary said softly.

Jace nodded and took her hand. "And when I found out you were my sister, I wasn't really scared of you, per se. I was more scared of the feelings, the _incestuous_ feelings I felt for you."

Clary smiled gently as she ran her hands through Jace's hair. "Do I still scare you?" She asked. "Now that you know that I'm not a mundane or your sister?"

Jace smiled thinly. "Sometimes."

"How?"

Jace shifted his gaze to the wall behind Clary. "Sometimes... Sometimes I get afraid that you'll come to your senses, that you'll leave me," He admitted.

Clary cupped Jace's face in her petite hands. "That'll never happen," She told him softly. "I love you, Jace."

Jace's smile grew wider as his heart thudded painfully against his chest. "I love you, Clary," He murmured, leaning in to kiss her slowly. It was a short kiss, but it was filled with indescribable, _indefinite_ amounts of passion.

After a few blissful minutes, Clary pulled away and looked into Jace's eyes, a smile lighting up her face.

"I'm yours," She said gently, tracing a finger along his jaw. "Always."

Jace grinned and tightened his arms around her. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like a box of chocolate (I like chocolate better then flowers). So please review! ;)<strong>

**~aw844 :)**


End file.
